


Snowy Peaks

by TheUnamazingTrashKing



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i like this a lot, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnamazingTrashKing/pseuds/TheUnamazingTrashKing
Summary: A commission for someone who wanted to remain anonymous! <3 thanks for the cutest thing I've gotten to write in a while! Their OC Charlotte is really cute!





	Snowy Peaks

Charlotte stood on at the top of the fort in Briggs that separated Amestris and Drachman. The frozen hills surrounding her were glowing softly beneath the golden sun. She turned to General Armstrong beside her. She was almost a full head taller than Charlotte, making her look even more opposing. Also, she thought, more beautiful. The rough wind tossed their hair about, almost revealing the scarring beneath Charlotte’s low, brown, ponytails: scars where her ears used to be.

“It’s really beautiful out here,” Charlotte said. It was hard to speak without being able to hear herself, but not everyone knew sign language, so it was a skill she (sadly) had to develop. 

“Yes,” Armstrong answered, “I suppose it is.” Charlotte had also become very, very good at reading people’s lips: another skill one developed when no one knew how to sign. 

“It’s very cold though,” She continued with a laugh. She moved a little closer to the General and took her arm. She held it close as if it might warm her up. She didn’t really expect it to. 

The General seemed a little surprised by the contact by didn’t pull away. “You should learn to deal with it by yourself.” Stern as ever. 

“Right,” She replied with a soft laugh. “Maybe. Although, I don’t know. Aren’t people meant to help each other? No one would be where they are without someone to help them.” 

She watched Armstrong’s icy blue eye slowly shift to look down at her. If it wasn’t cold before, Charlotte would have frozen completely at that look. “Oh?” She asked, clearly challenging her to continue. 

She tried to ignore the sense of dread creeping up her spine as she answered, “Well, even you can’t do everything. People like Miles watch your back so you can do what you need to, like sleeping and working, without getting stabbed.” She watched the eye return to the view before them. 

For a moment, Charlotte stared back out to the mountains. They were somehow even prettier now that she had managed to take the General’s arm without getting murdered. It was nice, the quiet between them. Although, it was kind of quiet for Charlotte all the time. The thought made a laugh bubble in her throat. She glanced back up to see Armstrong saying something. 

She only caught the last bit, “with you.” 

“What was that?” Charlotte asked, “I wasn’t watching.” 

Armstrong looked down to her somewhere between angry and – judging by the flush on her cheeks – embarrassment. Charlotte hadn’t really seen the General blush before. She wasn’t even sure if she’d seen her nose turn red from the cold. It was quite cute. Armstrong’s eyes returned to the mountains. 

“I asked when you’re going back to Central.” 

_No, she didn’t_ , she thought. “Right, it should be soon. The next week or so.” 

“I see,” She replied. Charlotte thought she sounded a little disappointed. 

“Maybe I can come up and visit again,” She offered to try and cheer her up. It didn’t seem to work, but she did turn slightly redder. 

“If your duties would allow it, then maybe you should work harder.” 

Charlotte laughed. “Maybe, maybe.” She shrugged, “Maybe, I can do both if you put in a request for a very particular state alchemist.” 

At this, Olivier grinned. “Perhaps, but if I were to request a state alchemist, I would most likely request my brother.” 

Charlotte laughed a little more loudly, “I don’t think Alex can handle the cold that well! He spends too much time shirtless!” Olivier let out a soft huff that was almost a laugh. That was good enough for Charlotte. The woman didn’t laugh all that much. She was very much a woman of few responses. You had to sift through every tiny little twitch (if you were lucky enough to see one) and figure out what they meant. So, a little huff was basically the same (as far as Charlotte could tell) as a full chuckle. 

“If he’s too weak to withstand the cold, he should drop the Armstrong name,” She was still smiling as she spoke, but there was a chill to her voice that made Charlotte feel like she was serious. 

She laughed it off awkwardly. “You know, I think he’s pretty strong. I don’t think strength is just about dealing with things you aren’t equipped for.” 

“And what do you think strength is?” There was still a challenge to her voice. She could tell that this was either a tactic to weed out people too scared to speak to her, or a way to make people shut up. Charlotte hoped it was the former. 

“I think being strong is doing your best and looking after the people around you. Standing up against the things that are wrong in any way you can. That sort of thing.” 

A gust of wind blew past them. They remained quiet while it passed them. It ruffled their hair and coats everywhere. Olivier’s hair tossing in the wind reminded Charlotte of gold. Her blue eyes were focused out on the mountains. 

“Does that include you?” 

Charlotte swore she saw her entire past flash in her mind. Her head felt heavy from it all, and she let it rest against Olivier’s arm. “I’m not sure,” She said quietly. Then she popped her head back up, surprised to see Olivier so close, and continued, “I’m trying to get stronger. Always. I won’t stop.” 

Olivier seemed satisfied with this answer. She shut her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. “I see. I suppose that’s the most anyone can really do.” 

Charlotte returned her eyes back to the mountains. She rested her head back on the General’s shoulder and watched the snow glisten in the sun. The wind would sometimes pick the snow up and throw it about on the mountain tops. 

She glanced up again to see Olivier shut her mouth. She waited for a second to see if she would continue. When she didn’t, she felt another bubble of giggles lodge in her throat. “Sorry, did you say something?” 

The General seemed both angry and embarrassed again. It was a cute look, even if the anger might make others nervous. Olivier never seemed to do anything to her, at least. Probably because she didn’t view Charlotte as an enemy. “I'm still not used to you not being able to hear me.” 

Charlotte flushed red again. “Sorry, there’s not much I can do about it now.” 

“Indeed,” Olivier sighed. 

“Are you going to tell me what you said?” She asked again. 

She felt Oliver tense again. It seemed that holding her arm actually gave away way more information about what she was feeling. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter either way.” 

She felt a smile grow on her face. The was a dangerous thought on her lips. She tossed up not saying anything but decided Olivier would probably either agree or ignore her. “If it doesn’t matter, you wouldn’t have said anything.” Olivier’s eyes rolled away from her, making her giggle softly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” 

“I asked if I were to contact Central and have you posted here, would you be happy with that?” 

Charlotte felt her smile widen. She thought if she tried to smile any more her face might split. “I would!” 

Red crept up Olivier’s cheeks again. “Even if it’s cold and far away from everyone?” 

“It’s not that far,” She laughed (even if that wasn’t necessarily true), “I’ll just send letters to everyone whenever I miss them.” She held the General’s arm a little tighter, “And if it gets too cold, I’m sure you’ll keep me warm.” 

“If you freeze,” She said sternly, but her face was almost totally red, “You freeze. That’s not my responsibility.” 

Charlotte laughed again. “But, if I need you, will you look after me?” She could feel the arm in her hands tense and quickly added, “Like you would for one of your men.” She felt the arm relax. 

She took another moment before she answered. “Yes, of course. If you came up here, you’d be one of my men.” 

Charlotte sighed softly, but it was mixed with a laugh. The response got her a side-eyed look that wasn’t exactly happy. “I’m not coming all the way up here _just_ to be one of your men. I’m coming up here because you’re important to me.” 

Olivier tensed again, but she still wasn’t pulling away. “But you would be willing to live up here?” 

Charlotte ran her hands over Olivier’s arm, trying to massage out some of the tension. She felt a little warm realising how strong the muscles beneath her shirt were. “Yes.” 

“Because I’m –” She hesitated, “Important,” she repeated. 

Charlotte started to worry she’d pushed this whole thing a little too far. “Yes, you are. Does that make you uncomfortable?” She resisted the urge to reach down to hold her hand. Instead, she gave her arm a little squeeze, “Do you not feel the same way?” 

Olivier couldn’t really get any redder. She kept her eyes trained away from Charlotte. It wasn’t a look she was used to seeing on the General. She opened her mouth to speak, then stopped to turn around. Charlotte figure someone was behind them and quickly dropped her arm and turned with her. 

Miles was behind them with a smirk on his face that faded with one glance to the General’s face. He had a little bit of business that the two quickly sorted and then he turned and left. Once he was gone, Charlotte felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the realisation that he might have heard some of what they’d been saying. It was annoying never being able to gauge if someone had potentially heard her or not. 

The General turned her attention back to the mountains. Charlotte figured she wasn’t going to get the answer she’d been about to receive so posed a different question, this time standing a about a foot from Olivier. “It might be presumptuous for me to ask this, but would you be against the idea of me taking care of you?” 

She looked over to see a deathly glare on Olivier’s face. Maybe a wiser person would have shied away. “And what exactly do you think I need help with?” 

Charlotte clasped her hands behind her back and sighed happily that she hadn’t been instantly murdered. “I’m not sure yet, but once I figure it out, I want to take care of you. After all, that’s what people who care about each other do, right?” Olivier’s glare settled a little. Charlotte waited for some sort of verbal response, but it seemed she wasn’t getting it. “Well,” she continued, “I’m hungry.” She turned and started to walk back to the kitchen then paused. “Hey,” Olivier turned back to her, “Will you help me? I don’t know the way. If you don’t want to, I’ll ask someone on the way.” She turned away and kept walking. “Probably Miles,” She continued quietly. 

At first, she thought Olivier wouldn’t follow her. It made her heart sink a little. She didn’t turn around though. If Olivier didn’t want to take care of her then she’d have to live with that. She got all the way to the door before she felt the change of the air that suggested someone was behind her. Olivier had followed, red-faced and not looking at her. 

“I forgot you couldn’t hear me,” She explained quietly and started walking in front of Charlotte. She turned enough to make sure she could read her lips. “You’ll need to learn the way eventually. For now, I’ll help you.” Her cheeks were a little red as she spoke, quite a lot how Charlotte felt.


End file.
